The Notorious Adventures of Duo and Heero
by The Sly Arbitrator
Summary: Death, mayhem, weddings, explosions...just a typical day working for Preventers. Four years after the war ends Heero and Duo are trying to track down a notorious thief. But careful what you believe, not all is what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**The Notorious Adventures of Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy**

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me. I'm just borrowing the characters.

Warnings: None, though foul language occasionally.

_Chapter One_

In the busy city of Morioka, people from all walks of life passed through looking to buy and sell information.. An old man in his seventies smoked a worn cracked pipe, in the corner of a bar. A young group of men sat around a table drinking anything with alcohol in it. The room was filled with a hazy light, slightly smoky from the pipe and no one took notice when a tall dark shadow approached to stand over the old man. "Do you know of any news about the white jewel?"

"Maybe," taking his pipe out he coughed and the paused to catch his breath. "But you know how it is with old age, the memory is the first thing to go, especially since it's classified to all civilians outside police headquarters." croaked the old man. The shadow made no comment but tossed a large wad of cash on the table.

The wrinkled man fingered the bills in glee. "Oh my, I do believe my amnesia is cured." he grinned toothlessly.

He blew smoke then gestured the shadowed figure to move closer. "They say that the white jewel is located on the fourth story in the fifth room to the right. " The old man laughed wickedly, "That's all I have, you should have considered your money more wisely."

A flash of silver and the shadow was gone, leaving the old man behind, sitting at the table with a gaping hole in his throat. The roll of bills disappeared also. Nothing was heard but the clatter of his pipe as it fell to the floor.

* * *

Heero slowly opened his eyes and squinted in the direction of the window. He could hear loud alarms, and people shouting while running around frantically in the street. He sat up and covered his face with his hands gently massaging his temples. Yawning, he got out of bed and grabbed his clothes to put on.

Stepping outside he was quickly greeted by a short teenager with chestnut hair.

"Yo!"

"Hey," he replied; slouching and trying to decide if squinting would make the light any more bearable.

"What's up with you?" the other boy asked and mimicked his slumped posture, shoving his hands in his pockets, thumbs sticking out.

"I didn't get enough sleep, I was up late in a bar," Heero replied, ruffling his brown hair. "Stupid old man wouldn't tell me anything about the white jewel."

"Uh...," the chestnut haired teen scratched his chin deep in thought. Heero thought he seemed disturbed about something.

"Say, what was your name?" the other boy finally asked.

"Heero," he replied.

"Mm, doesn't ring a bell. Well I'm Duo, I might run and hide but I never tell a lie. That's me in a nut shell." Duo smiled.

Heero grunted. "You already said that last night.."

"Did I?" Duo asked in astonishment.

"Cut the crap, no one's around, so act normal. This is not what I meant by keeping a low profile." Heero glared irritably.

"Well if you hadn't just laid there snoring at the bar during the murder, I wouldn't have been almost killed trying to drag you out of there." Duo said crossly rubbing his neck in memory.

"Do we have any leads on the killer?" Heero asked. Duo sighed and nodded slightly, "Hm, a guy said he remembered a shadowy figure standing over the man, before he died."

Heero yawned, "Great. A shadowy figure. What excellent detail."

Duo chose to ignore the sarcasm. "Man, this guy is good. Killing a guy right under our shift. You do realize we're definitely going to get a transfer now. The Commander is going to kill us!"

Heero winced and wished he'd never got out of bed.

* * *

"What?" Commander Une, exclaimed. "You idiots! How could you lose our only lead on the serial killer?" She was glaring at them and fingering a letter opener on her desk in a way that made Duo very nervous. He wondered if it would look pathetic if he cowered below her tremendous fury. Heero stood there, his head bowed.

"TRANSFER!"

"Here," The company janitor, Mr. Span, shoved a mop into Duo's hands. Commander Une stalked out of the office. "Heero, I'm reassigning you to that desk over there" She pointed over to the criminal record desk.

"I'm assigning Wufei to the case, in the meantime you will have these lovely jobs for six months." With a final glare in their direction she stormed back into her office slamming the door behind.

Heero sat down behind what would become his new best friend for the next six months. He gazed at the never-ending stack of papers towering over him and sighed. _"I can't believe it, I failed... I TOTALLY FAILED!"_

With an eye to the Commander's door, Duo tossed his mop into the corner and waved at Heero. "See ya later partner!" Heero, stared in the direction of Duo. "Yeah..."

* * *

A Chinese teenager stood outside of the Preventer's headquarters, he wore a black leather jacket with black sunglasses, and black cargo pants. He glanced up and caught Heero watching him from the window.

"Wufei..." Heero whispered, glaring down at the cocky jerk in the parking lot.

Wufei smirked, got into his black Jaguar and peeled out leaving skid marks on the road. Heero clenched his teeth and made a fist. A hand patted his shoulder. "Don't let him get to ya, he may act the cool guy, but...well...damn..." Duo grinned and shrugged, " Just don't let him get to ya."

"There you are! Get back to the bathrooms, you're not finished yet!" Mr. Span suddenly came around the corner and bellowed.

"Got to go!" Duo ran off towards the elevator with the irate janitor right on his heels. Sighing, Heero sat back at his desk still gazing out at the sky.

Hours past as Heero sat there frowning at the papers he was sorting. None of them were on the mysterious white jewel. The prized jewel that was made in the late fourteenth century. It was said to have been made for a feudal lord in Japan. But he was killed and it went all over the world, passed on by many hands.

Duo, who had taken to hiding behind the desk Heero was sitting at, looked at the clock impatiently, "Ten more minutes." He grabbed his jacket and dashed for the elevator, skidding to a halt right in front of the last person he wanted to see.

"Uh, Commander Une!" He chirped nervously.

"Duo what are you doing? Your not leaving are you? It's still nine forty nine. You have ten minutes left."

"Uh...um..." He looked around frantically, "BATHROOM!" He sprinted over to the bathroom, and locked the door while resting his back against it.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" Suddenly a screeching voice rang through the entire office.

"Duo..." Heero shook his head and sighed

Duo bolted out, and ran behind Heero's desk again, crouching down and doing his best to not be seen. Sally Poe also came out of the bathroom at a slow pace, rolling her sleeves up, walking towards Duo.

Heero sighed. "Again?"

"So, I just went into the wrong one that's all" Duo shrugged.

"Duo Maxwell! How many times do I have to tell you? Use the MENS!" Sally squinted into Duo's eyes, "And why did you scream? You're the pervert!"

"Man, what a day, we get transferred, I get stalked by the janitor and nearly killed by Sally Poe." Duo groaned. He and Heero often walked home together after they left for the day. "Do you think Wufei will solve the case?"

"I don't know."

"Well either way, I'll see you tomorrow." Duo said and turned into to his driveway.

"Mmf..." Heero walked on.

* * *

Two shadows stood in the room of an old condemned church.

"So what did you find about the white jewel?" The taller shadow with dark brown hair asked.

"I got some papers from the Preventer's files on the gem." There was a rustle as papers were held up for inspection.

"That's good. An old man in Japan gave me a riddle."

"Figure it out, I'll go to the police headquarters and look through their files on it." The shorter shadow with chestnut hair replied.

"Fine, but hurry; the Preventers are catching on to you. If they find out..."

"They won't," The other shadow cut in. "Heero has no idea I'm the one behind it. Besides, he's suspended for six months. So the gem is somewhere in Cuba, or the Caribbean." The shadow slouched, "This will be troublesome."

* * *

Duo awoke with a start, and sat up to find his hand clutching his gun tightly. Yawning, he put the weapon back under his pillow and gazed lazily over at his clock.

"8:27, now why does that seem important?" Suddenly he sat up, "The wedding!" Duo swore and jumped from his bed to bolt to the shower. After he got out, he grabbed his brown pants and duster, along with his white long sleeve shirt and put them on, quickly brushing his teeth and braiding his hair. He dashed out the door and got into his car.

"8:55, I should make it."

Arriving at the chapel just as the wedding was about to start, he jumped over the bench to his seat. An old lady sat next to him, staring in shock, then shook off the expression and muttered something about "youngsters these days."

The wedding was completely boring, Heero hadn't even shown up for it. The rest of the gundam boys laughed and drank, remembering when they first met. Reminiscing over the past four years since mobile suits were disbanded.

"Congratulations Quatre! Your one big pacifist family now." Duo teased.

Quatre glared. "I didn't marry her for that reason you know."

"I'm sure the colonies and earth will be pleased to hear this wedding. The Winner family from L4 joining the Peacecraft family from earth. This is the largest wedding I've ever been too!" A blonde haired man in a black suit and exceptionally dark red shirt, came over to Quatre. "Jack Grivon, Governor's secretary." He smiled and bowed slightly.

"It's nice to meet you. I assume you'll be staying here at the Sanq Kingdom for a while won't you?" Quatre asked politely.

"Yes, the Governor will be discussing issues with Milliardo Peacecraft while we stay." The man glanced at his watch and then around the room as if searching for someone. "I should be getting back to the Governor, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"Indeed." Quatre turned to see Duo trying to reach up towards Trowa's out stretched arm which held the bouquet of flowers that had been tossed by Relena earlier.

"Stop bickering, you're acting like children." Wufei scowled at them both.

The boys paused, looked at Wufei then started arguing again. "It was coming to me!" Duo grouched. "Well, I caught it!" Trowa teased back, still waving the flowers out of Duo's reach.

"So, does anyone know where Heero is?" Quatre asked curiously.

"Nope," They all said together. "You'd think he would have shown up, I know for a fact he's on earth." Duo added.

"Will you cut it out!" Wufei snapped.

Duo guiltily brought his hands down and Trowa offered the flowers to Wufei in apology. In response, the Chinese boy snorted and folded his arms.

Quatre sighed, "I kind of figured Heero wouldn't, he didn't strike me as a wedding type of guy."

"Well I was hoping for Heero to come, I wanted to see who was better at fencing." Milliardo added, joining the group.

"Heero has changed a lot since the war." Duo remarked softly.

"Quatre, the dance," his sister called. Quatre put his wine glass down, "Oh, right."

A figure stood up on the balcony within the curtains, Heero watched his friends laugh and talk, slowly being picked to dance one by one. He smiled slightly.

* * *

"How come you weren't at the wedding Heero?" Duo asked. They were at work, Heero once again slogging through his stack of never ending paperwork and Duo once again hiding behind his desk.

"Mnn..." He grunted.

"Well you could have at least stopped by to say hi to Relena." Duo exclaimed.

"I did."

"What?" Duo scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. _Sometimes I really don't get this guy..._

"I told you to keep cleaning!" Mr. Span suddenly bellowed from the other room.

"Yeah, yeah!" Duo yelled back

"Man, four months left till we get our old jobs back," Duo moaned.

A look of sympathy briefly crossed Heero's face, "Yeah."

Duo was slowly gathering his mop and bucket when the buzzer announced that someone was at the door. Heero hit the switch to pop the lock and a mailman entered the room. "Uh, is there a Duo Maxwell?"

"Over here!"

"I've got a package for you, if you could just sign here."

"But I didn't order anything from..." Duo picked up the box to study the address more closely and the mailman dashed to the door. Startled, Duo looked up and didn't see the red flashing coming from the box.

"Get down!" Heero shouted. He grabbed the small package from Duo's hands, and threw it out the open window. The package fell four floors and when it hit the ground there was a huge shaking explosion. There was no time to be wondering who sent the bomb because suddenly the window next to the open one shattered as bullets whizzed past Heero and Duo's heads. Papers fluttered everywhere, desks were blown to pieces, more windows were shattered.

Mr. Span, who had run in when Heero yelled, suddenly whipped out a pistol of his own. Grabbing the metal supply cart, he flung himself on it and fired several rounds while the cart flew with amazing speed across the room until it crashed into the wall. Duo and Heero looked to see if he was ok only to find him on top of a desk firing an M16.

"What the hell?" Heero said bewildered.

The janitor finally hit his target. The sniper unhooked his gun and ducked grabbing a shoulder, suddenly without warning he leaped off the five story building he had been perched on. Down below, Heero and Duo could hear cars breaks screeching and people yelling.

In confusion, Duo and Heero turned to stare at the janitor who was casually counting the remaining bullets in his gun. "Agent Jasper at your service, I've been tailing the same suspect as Preventers for quite a long time."

"What agency are you from?" Heero asked sternly.

"More importantly, where did you get that sweet piece of hardware?" Duo asked enviously.

"I'm from the CIA," the newly promoted janitor answered, ignoring Duo.

Heero looked around for the mailman, but he was gone. "So why was someone trying to kill us? Aside from the obvious."

"I've no clue, but my objective was to see if Preventers was in danger. CIA headquarters were right." Jasper said.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Commander Une stepped into the room through the broken door. She gasped, taking in the sight bit by bit. Duo with a rifle, Heero with his kimber .45 pointed at the janitor, and the janitor with his hands up.

"We were just attacked by a sniper and the janitor whipped out all sorts of artilleries and scared him off!" Duo explained.

Commander Une's eye twitched.

"It's true Commander, CIA sent me to infiltrate Preventers, they've had suspicions of a possible attack."

"Mm, come in my office, we'll talk about this case." Commander Une ordered, relieved it wasn't another pointless escapade. "And you two," she stabbed her finger toward Heero and Duo, "Clean up this mess."

It took several hours but finally Duo, Heero and a few other employees cleaned up the disaster that was left of the office. Glancing at the Commanders closed door, they hurried away before she could assign them any more tasks. As they walked home they discussed the incident.

"Duo, we need to find out the reason for all this."

"And how do you propose we do that? We aren't exactly Une's favorite people at the moment."

"I know, but should we sit at our desks to be killed?" Heero eyed Duo.

"Well, no."

"Then we start tomorrow. Pack your bags, we're going to Cuba." Heero stared straight forward.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**The Notorious Adventures of Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy**

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me. I'm just borrowing the characters.

Warnings: None, though foul language occasionally.

_Chapter 2_

Heero's alarm buzzed at 7:00 the next morning. Stretching, he grabbed his pants, filled them with all sorts of weapons, bombs and a hand held satellite mapping system. He met Duo at the train station, and from there headed to the airport to take a airplane to Cuba.

"We're meeting an old friend of mine there," Duo told Heero. "He's a mechanic expert, also a geologist. He'll tell us where to go."

"Ok.."

The plane finally landed, and after fetching their few bags they arranged for a hotel and taxi. The next morning they met Duo's friend.

"Ok, so I hear your trying to find a jewel thief?" Martin asked and rubbed his neatly trimmed dark brown beard

"Uh yeah, kind of." Duo scratched his own head.

"Here's a jeep, it should get you around the island no problem." Martin smiled.

For weeks they drove around looking at rare gem shops and found out about a tourist yacht showing a large diamond the coming weekend.

"Let's look there." Duo was driving and glanced over at Heero.

"Right," Heero's eyes narrowed.

They arrived just as the party started. Duo told Heero he'd patrol outside while Heero guarded inside. People laughed, danced and drank, enjoying the tourist ship's luxuries. Heero kept post near the diamond.

Hours had past and it was getting late, there was no sign of a thief anywhere. Suddenly Heero noticed a singed smell coming from the ceiling above of the diamond. The ceiling gave way, and revealed a black covered person who jumped out taking a swipe at Heero's head. He ducked and countered by grabbing the attacker's leg, flinging the black thief into a shelf of antiques which shattered like rain.

Heero had a moments thought about the cost of such antiques and hoped Commander Une didn't find out.

Bleeding, the attacker pulled out a gun with a silencer and spent a round on Heero who just managed to dodge. He had to cover behind a table, and when he looked up, a fist greeted him. Dazed, he looked up again only to find the attacker gone, along with the diamond. Catching a glimpse of the thief running toward the left hallway, he followed. The guards followed Heero, thinking he was the thief. Chasing down the corridor, Heero wound up in the boiler room where he found Duo unconscious on the floor. He looked around, but the thief was gone.

_Probably in the ocean,_ Heero thought.

To his disgust, the guards on the ship arrested Heero, and took him to the nearest police headquarters. Heero sat there for over six hours until Duo came and bailed him out. The civilized way for a change. Duo had a bandage on his right arm.

_Where the antiques had cut the thief's! _Heero raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Well, we still have no clues as to where the thief went," Duo sighed.

"Yeah," Heero propped his head with his hand thinking. "Hey Duo, how did get injured?"

"Oh this?" Duo grimaced and pointed to his arm. "I got it when that jerk shoved me into the boiler. Nasty burn, but I'll be alright."

"Mmm."

When they finally got back to the hotel, Heero had an urgent notice from the hotel manager saying the guards needed his advice on proper security protocols.

"Ok, I'll be back soon, this shouldn't take long." Heero grabbed his jacket and left, leaving Duo to answer the phone to a furious Une.

"What the hell are you doing in CUBA?" She screeched through the telephone.

"Uh, investigating about the white jewel..." Duo couldn't tell what the commander was trying to yell at him, because the phone suddenly went dead.

"_This hotel doesn't have limited phone access does it?"_ He wondered.

Then the lights went out.

"Shit."

There was a loud bang as black uniformed figures tried breaking through the room's windows. However, Heero had requested bullet proof glass be installed.

"Ah man, looks like I owe Heero this time," Duo muttered under his breath.

Dazed from their an impact with the glass the figures fell from their ropes and plummeted seventeen floors. Duo heard muffled groans and swearing from the remaining attackers still holding on to their lines.

More came down, only this time they planted explosives on the glass. Realizing what was happening, Duo ducked into a corner behind his bed as glass shards flew this way and that sticking into the walls, beds and chairs. This time the attackers slid into the room and immediately started attacking Duo with daggers and guns. Duo grabbed the guy who was frantically trying to stab him and shielded himself from becoming Swiss cheese. The man with the gun didn't hesitate in shooting Duo's hostage.

_Well, at least I now know they're hired men,_ He thought.

Duo flung the lifeless body to the side and dashed at the man with the pistol. He reached the guy and knocked the gun out of his hands before throwing him out the window. As Duo turned around, a thrown dagger thunked into his left side. Blood flowed out onto the carpet. Duo pulled the dagger out and ripped part of his shirt to make a bandage around his stomach. He flung the dagger into another attackers throat and ran towards the last man. He decked him and found the gun he knocked away earlier. Pointing at the man on the ground, Duo's eyes went out of focus. He fired one shot at the attackers head. The man died with his knees still buckled up.

Duo leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. Coughing up blood , he slid down to the floor, wheezing. More assassins came through the wreckage and surrounded Duo, pointing their guns to his head. Just before Duo fell unconscious, lights flared in the room. Duo heard men shouting and wailing, as welcome figure stood in front of Duo.

"Heh, guess it's your turn. Go get'em Heero," Duo whispered

"Roger that."

Duo smiled weakly, then passed out.

* * *

Heero walked beside a nurse on his way to Duo's room. When they reached it, Heero noticed the door to Duo's room locked securely shut.

"I see, you've locked his room so no suspicious people ask to visit him.."

"No, we lock his room because he keeps getting up and bugging patients and employees alike," The nurse said exasperated.

"Oh," Heero frowned.

The nurse pulled out a key and inserted it in the lock, there was a click and the door swung open to a room that was surprisingly...

"Empty?" Heero asked, puzzled.

Heero and the nurse dashed to the window thinking of the oldest trick in the book. But Duo hadn't tied the bed sheets together to make a rope and escape through the window. A figure dressed in a white patient gown, dropped silently from the corner of the ceiling and slipped out of the room.

Heero frowned.

"Ugh, not again! How does he do it?" The nurse fussed.

"Usually he plants a small, nonlethal bomb and breaks the door down." Heero replied absently, scanning the room for any indication of Duo's presence.

"Teenagers these days," She muttered. "Honestly."

Heero glared. "Duo and I are not teenagers. We drive, have a job, rent apartments; we are adults."

"But you're-"

"Nineteen."

"Oh, you look like you're-"

"Seventeen."

"I take it you-"

"Get that a lot, yes," Heero retorted.

The nurse blinked. "Ah, I see. Well where do you think he would have gone?"

Heero ignored her and ran down the hallway to the elevator. Heero stepped outside to the busy streets and caught a glimpse of Duo's braid swirl around a corner into an alley. He followed slowly, wondering what his partner was up to.

"I told you two days after I nicked it, and you still haven't shipped it?" Duo asked crossly.

"I know, I know! But everybody is still alert, we need to let things cool down before we do anything," The dark haired man replied cautiously. Heero noticed it was the same guy that had given him and Duo the jeep, Martin.

"All right give it a week, maybe two. Then ship it."

_So that's how it is. _Heero glared. He slipped away back to the front of the hospital. A little later Duo surprised him by coming out the front doors of the hospital with a juice, dressed into his normal khakis and a white long sleeve shirt covered by a brown duster.

"Hey Heero!" Duo waved, grinning. Heero frowned.

"Where were you?" Heero asked, waiting for his partner to lie.

"Oh, I couldn't stand being cooped up in there so I took a walk around some alleys," Duo explained, waving his hand toward the general direction of where he'd gone.

"I see," Heero continued to frown. He flagged a taxi down and got in, Duo following.

"To the Majestic hotel," Heero said. The taxi driver nodded. When they finally got there, Duo fell onto his bed and Heero went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Heero finished and then sat on his bed untying his shoes.

"Hey Heero?" Duo mumbled. Heero looked over to see Duo's lying face down.

"Yeah?"

"What would you do, if you found out a friend of yours was involved in crime?" His voice muffled under all the pillows.

Heero kicked his shoe off. "I would arrest him, naturally. Why?"

Duo rolled over onto his side, facing Heero. He seemed to be slightly disappointed.

"I was just wondering," he explained.

_It was a good question though. Why hadn't he arrested Duo? The evidence was all there, the camera showing the fight between them when Heero threw Duo into the shelf of antiques. Duo's arm was proof, yet he said nothing. _

Heero sat there for a long time puzzling over this matter, while Duo fell asleep on his back snoring.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**The Notorious Adventures of Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy**

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me. I'm just borrowing the characters.

Warnings: None, though foul language occasionally.

_Chapter 3_

Duo's eyes slowly opened. He studied the room blearily.The curtains were closed, a table sat near a corner of the room. On top of it were empty plates and coffee cups. His left arm was off the bed hanging down to the floor. A lamp sat between each bed, and Heero was reclined on his reading a book. Shivering, Duo rolled over lazily, pulling the covers a little higher.

"Hey, Heero?"

Heero took no notice of his name being called, too intent on his book. Duo saw Heero had already dressed and was wearing, oddly enough, a business suit. Duo didn't think he'd ever seen Heero dressed in anything like it before.

"Heero!" Duo finally sat up and tossed a pillow in the direction of the boy across from him.

"Yeah?" Ignoring the pillow Heero lowered his book to look over at Duo.

"What are we going to do now? We have no leads on the thief, and the henchman are either dead or long gone from here."

"I think I have a lead on the thief, and the group is somehow linked with him." Heero shot a quizzical look at Duo. "Even though they tried to..." He trailed off.

"They tried to what?" Duo turned his head quickly to stare inquiringly at Heero.

"Nothing, never mind," Heero replied weakly.

"Heero, tell me," Duo demanded.

"Even though they tried to kill him!" Heero frowned staring straight back into Duo's eyes. Duo seemed shocked but then he smiled.

"Well, I knew I couldn't hide it from you long." His smiled broadened to a wide grin. "So, are you going to arrest me?" His grin vanished, replaced with a serious, but guilty look.

"Do you know anything about the attackers that put you into the hospital?" Heero asked ignoring Duo's question for the time being. "Was it because you stole the diamond from the ship?"

"I have no clue why they attacked me. Say, how did you find out I stole the diamond?" Duo asked puzzled.

"The bandage on your arm," Heero pointed.

"This?" Duo unwrapped his bandage revealing savagely burnt skin. It was Heero's turn to look puzzled.

"You don't have a cut?" Heero asked, mainly for himself.

"No I told you, the other thief knocked me into the boiler."

"Oh, I thought you quickly changed and lied."

"I told you way back, I never tell a lie." Duo looked frustrated. "You mean, you thought I was the thief that tried to kill you? Well that's great! Some friend you think of me."

Duo paused for a moment and then groaned. "I just blew my cover for a false accusation! Damn."

Heero smiled for the first time in months, "So what have you stolen?"

Duo sighed, "The diamond. I swiped it from the thief's pocket when he shoved me. I thought you knew."

"Where is it Duo?" Heero wiped the smile from his face.

"It's with Martin, he's supposed to ship it to a buyer," Duo explained.

During their conversation Duo was slowly moving his arm under his pillow inch by inch. Heero quickly realized his intent and grabbed his own gun tucked in his pants. As one they both drew their guns on each other.

"Duo!" He warned.

"I can't give it back, you wouldn't understand," Duo replied. Heero lunged past the gun pointed at his head and tackled Duo off the bed, rolling to the floor. Duo landed under Heero, but his gun was steadily pointed at Heero's temple. Heero mirrored the gesture. Duo broke the silence.

"You know, you're really heavy," He grunted.

Heero couldn't help it, he chuckled, "Only you would say some smart ass comment while in a hopeless situation."

Quickly Heero knocked Duo's gun from his hand and pressed an arm to his throat, pinning his head to the side.

"Damn, I always forget that move," Mumbled Duo. Heero could hardly hear him because Duo's voice was muffled by the floor.

"Give the diamond back," Heero demanded.

"I can't, I need the money."

"DUO!" He yelled.

"I can't!"

At that moment, a knock sounded from the door. Heero and Duo froze.

"Hey, is anyone there? I need to talk to Duo," A familiar voice called.

Heero elbowed Duo in the face, and took off before Duo could recover from the blow. Unlatching the lock he opened the door and greeted Martin. Martin glanced uneasily at the scene in the room.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" He asked curiously, looking at Duo rolling around on the floor swearing and clutching face.

"No, not at all," Heero reassured.

"Good," Martin smirked. "My new boss paid much more generously for the diamond." Martin said pointing at Duo. "Here's a message from him," Martin pulled out a knife, and lunged at Heero's throat.

Heero stopped the arm in time, and wrestled, keeping the dagger at bay. Duo raised his head to see Heero and Martin fighting over a blade that flashed in the light. Cursing, he slowly got up and look around for his gun.

Heero received a fist to his jaw, weakening his grip and the knife slowly edged toward his throat. The dagger was a centimeter away from his neck when a shot filled the air and Martin gurgled. Blood gushed all over Heero as Martin writhed in pain. Heero pushed the man off him and panted. Duo slowly walked over and pointed his gun at Martin, who was already dead; blood forming a pool around him.

Heero pulled himself off the floor and frowned. "Why did you save me?"

"You're my best friend and partner." Duo's eyebrows furrowed, "Also, if you died I'd probably get stuck with Chang."

Heero smirked. "So you saved me even though I said I was going to arrest you?"

Duo shrugged and grinned, "Hopes springs eternal, and all that. I'm still holding out that you'll change your mind."

In response Heero raised an eyebrow and then turned to study the body on the floor. "It seems the situation just got a lot more complicated."

Duo eyed the body, nudging it with his foot and then glanced at Heero slyly. "You know, they say it takes a thief to catch a thief."

Heero looked at him and then shook his head. "Guess at this point we have no choice." He waved a hand toward the body, "Be my guest."

Duo beamed and then cracked his knuckles. "Alright, let's see if I can make at least one dead man tell tales." Rifling through Martin's pockets, Duo pulled out a small cellphone and set to work sorting through the phone calls and messages.

Several hours and many phone calls later, they had their address. Duo grinned flashing his teeth, "The Carribean, huh? What is it with thieves and the tropics, everyone wants their own deserted island?"

Heero looked up from where he was packing his bag. "You don't live in the tropics."

Duo chuckled and reached over for his own bag, "Yeah well, I have a day job too."

They left the hotel before anyone found out about the untimely death of Martin. Quickly securing a pilot who wouldn't ask questions, they finally landed onto the ocean's surface near small island off the mainland. Locating a pretty decent rental shop, they picked up a car. Duo drove, the land seeming to consist of nothing but one hill after another. Consulting a map, they finally stopped on the edge of a large property. Silently walking the perimeter, they paused in front of some shrubberies that had a path leading through them. Duo went first and they walked past beautiful ponds with vines growing around them. Fish darted here and there, their scales gleamed in the sunlight.

"Quite a backyard he's got," Heero remarked. Duo just smirked.

"He won't want a confrontation, so we'll need to infiltrate," Duo stated. "Cameras are everywhere." He pointed to an obvious camera on the roof.

"Not a problem," Heero assured him.

Taking out one his gadgets, Heero threw it toward the mansion. It flew in an arc and the little circular gadget landed on the wall. It stuck on impact, and sent out a silent frequency which disrupted all electronic feedback in the area.

"Hurry because it only blocks for so long." The two partners grinned and ran up to the house, quickly climbing a vine growing on the wall until they reached a window. They jimmied the lock and opened the window, jumping in.

Heero noticed that the room was filled with antiques of all sort, the smallest item probably costing more than his entire year's paycheck. He moved more closely to the door and slowly opened it. Deciding it was clear, he dashed out and ran along the walls checking the corners to see if anyone was there. Duo followed silently behind, until Heero gave the order to stop. They could hear voices talking in a room next to their position. Heero peered out behind the corner and spotted a short portly man fingering the diamond..

"I sent Martin to take care of them, no worries," The man said. He was wearing a tux with an old pocket watch chain dangling out of his chest pocket.

"Good, I was getting worried with Quatre trying to contact them," The other man said. Duo's eyes widened, the man talking to the short one had blonde hair and was wearing black slacks and a dark red shirt.

"It's that guy!" Duo whispered excitedly. Heero nodded, he recognized him as well from Quatre's wedding.

"So, how much were you wanting for this beauty?" The portly man asked eagerly.

"Let's see," Jack Grivon looked at it closely.

"It's a round twenty four carat diamond!" The other man said excitedly.

"Two million dollars?" The blonde offered.

The portly man snorted, "A twenty carat is worth more than that!"

"Alright, three million."

The man eyed Grivon intently, "Deal!" They shook hands and a checkbook was pulled out. The blonde man silently wrote out a check, then ripped it off the book. He handed over his check, while the other gave him the diamond. The short man eyed the check in glee.

"Right, I must be going, my boss will wonder where I am. I promised him a bit of cricket tomorrow." The two men shook hands, then left the room.

Heero signaled Duo to follow; they snuck back the way they came in. Heero jumped out the window, landing softly on the grass. He tore through the garden with Duo following him, intent on tailing Grivon. They burst out of the shrubberies, and jumped into the car. Keeping a distance from the other man's limo, they tailed him to the docks were he got into one of the airplanes.

Heero hid in the cargo hulls with Duo. It was a very uncomfortable ride and some freight that had been stowed improperly almost toppled onto Heero. At last they landed in Sanq kingdom, Heero and Duo waited till Jack left, then knocked out a couple of workers and took their truck.

* * *

"Heero, why don't we just visit them?" Duo asked from the radio. He was standing on a tree limb looking through the windows of a huge estate with binoculars.

"Because then Grivon will be more cautious, he knows we're after the diamond," Heero replied. He caught sight of the man through the blinds.

"Target sighted," Heero said.

"I wanted to say that," Duo's voice came in.

"Pay attention," Heero growled back. Grivon looked around, then stuck his hand behind the book shelf he was in front of.

"Target acting suspicious," Duo said quickly, before Heero could say something similar.

The book shelf rose up, revealing a metal door. Grivon tapped in something on a pad next to the metal door. It opened and the blonde vanished behind the door, which shut instantly; the book case sliding back also.

"Lost target," Heero called.

"Right, let's move in," Duo replied.

"Right."

TBC...

I wanted to thank all the people who have been reading this, especially Sakura123. Thank you for the reviews it was great to hear that somebody was enjoying my story. If anyone else would like to review that would be awesome, all feedback is welcome! Hope you enjoyed the latest installment.

-TheSlyArbitrator


	4. Chapter 4

**The Notorious Adventures of Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy**

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me. I'm just borrowing the characters.

Warnings: None, though foul language occasionally.

_Chapter 4_

Heero and Duo ran through bushes and up the massive steps, ringing the doorbell. There was a brief pause and then Jerald, the butler answered.

"Mr. Maxwell, Mr. Yuy, welcome. I will notify your arrival to Master Quatre."

"Thank you," they said together. Stepping inside, they didn't have to wait long before Quatre walked in and greeted them.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you two!" Quatre exclaimed.

"We know." Duo quickly explained all that happened at the Caribbean to Quatre.

"I knew he was up to something," Quatre scowled and tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"We saw him open a passage through the window just now."

"He did inform us that he would be in the study till dinner." Nodding in unison the three ex-pilots headed toward the study. Duo pointed to where Grivon had opened the bookcase and they managed to find the switch that pulled the shelf up.

They stared at the coded keypad slightly flummoxed..

"It's in letters, I would have thought numbers," Quatre said, squinting at the pad.

"Well, what do you think the code is?" Duo tipped his head, studying the keypad intently.

"I don't know anything about him" Quatre said flatly. They popped the cover off and Duo studied the wiring for a moment before stepping back and sighing. "I can't make any sense of this, it's like somebody purposely cross-wired it."

Heero pulled out a small device from his pocket and placed it on the pad.

"What is that?" Duo asked, wondering what else Heero had stored in his pockets.

"Finger print scanner, what else?" Heero grunted

Duo snorted, "Oh sure, take the easy way out."

A light on the scanner turned green and showed a sequence of letters.

"**W, R, E, L, J, I, T, H, O, D**. How the hell are we supposed to know the combinations?" Duo asked in exasperation. Heero typed rapidly on the encoder. The small computer began randomly assembling sentences from letters that were keyed on the pad.

The list went on forever. Heero blinked and Duo swore softly.

"Wait, the encoder's flashing that last phrase." Quatre pointed

WHITE JEWEL ORDER

Heero entered the sequence and the metal door opened. "Sweet!" Duo exclaimed.

The three walked into the dark hallway revealed by the door. It was a short walk from the door and the room beyond. When they got to the room, they saw Jack Grivon sitting in a large armchair, sipping tea. Before they showed themselves, they took a look around the room. There was a fireplace and portraits of all the Peacecraft family were hanging on the walls.

"Welcome, gentlemen," Grivon offered up his teacup in a mock toast. Heero scowled and Quatre folded his arms.

"You're under arrest for the involvement in stealing a prized diamond, you thief!" Duo grinned and stepped out of the shadows.

_Hypocrite,_ Heero thought with a cough.

Duo threw him a dirty look as if he knew exactly what he was thinking then continued. "And for trying to kill me."

"You were getting in the way." Grivon didn't look apologetic.

"What I'm interested in knowing is how the hell you knew about this place, last time I checked you weren't a member of the Peacecraft family." Quatre stood against one wall idly tapping his leg with his palm.

"Oh that's simple, Milliardo was afraid of something happening to him on the Mars project and told his dear sister about this room. I just happen to be in the area at the time and acquired the information for my own purposes. I made sure to change the code in case Relena got curious."

Quatre shook his head in amazement at the sheer audacity of the man.

"Ah well, since I'm caught are you going to handcuff me?" Grivon teased, raising both his arms.

The older man smirked, but then dropped the expression for one of shock when Heero drew his gun instead. Eyes wide, he stiffened as Heero approached him. Suddenly Heero wacked him in the back of the neck not bothering to catch the man when he collapsed to the floor, knocked out. Duo came over and helped prop Grivon in one of the chairs, patting his head like a dog and smirking.

"Look at all this stuff!" Quatre exclaimed. "The Peacecraft family crest, gold goblets, silver necklaces, all sorts of stuff!"

"Hey, do you see the diamond?" Heero asked. For the next hour they looked everywhere; behind tables and pictures, but it was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe he hid it somewhere else?" Quatre suggested.

"No, I don't think so considering all these other valuables." Duo added.

"Damn, now what are we going to say to the Commander?" Heero asked.

"It' s all right, you found a criminal and some very valuable Peacecraft heirlooms." Quatre assured.

"I wish it were as simple as that, let's call the local police and have them finish the search." Heero told him. "We'll take Grivon though." Heero hauled the older man over his shoulder and walked through the metal door putting in the code once more.

Once they were out, Quatre said good bye to them and then went to call the police. As they were leaving they met Relena coming in from shopping. She smiled at Heero and he nodded slightly, more surprised by her calm acceptance of Grivon slung over his shoulder than anything else. Duo tossed a casual wave to Relena, not bothering to look back as he followed his partner out.

They flew back to the Preventer's headquarters and Duo insisted on putting Grivon in the cargo hull. Once back at headquarters they marched the criminal, who was now conscious and handcuffed, up the building steps. When passing through the front doors they met Wufei and Sally Poe talking at their desks. Hesitating, Heero walked in the Commander's office. Une sat at her desk drinking coffee and watching the news about the Sanq Kingdom on television.

"Well, it seems you've caught a White Jewel follower," Une acknowledged.

"A what?" Duo asked puzzled, then quickly changed his expression.

"I mean, of course we did," Duo told her, nudging Heero with his elbow. Heero just sighed.

"I'm very pleased, you may have your normal jobs back. But if you had captured him earlier, I might have given you a raise," Une smiled but it had a bit of an edge to it. "While you two were off destroying stuff, Wufei and Sally subdued a threat that could have started another war."

Heero and Duo both winced.

"Since you did successfully capture one of the remaining followers, I'll ignore the lapse and reinstate your positions." Duo sighed in relief.

"However," Une suddenly slammed her hand flat on the desk. "As your punishment for not following orders, you can pay the fine for your still ruined office, wrecking a shelf of almost ten century old antiques, destroying a whole floor of a hotel, and the burial of Martin R. Clifford." She smiled more menacingly.

"So that comes out to be $2,719,895.00. Good luck."

The Commander dealt with Grivon and then kicked the boys out of her office. Wufei and Sally stopped talking abruptly, watching the two other agents skulk past.

"How did it go?" Wufei asked curiously. Heero slammed the list of fines onto Wufei's desk.

"Ah, I see," Sally said peering over.

The boys left Headquarters soon after and walked down the steps of the Preventer's building.

"So how much you got?" Duo asked sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Ten thousand, you?" Heero replied glumly.

"Well, fourteen thousand right now, but with this..." Duo grinned wickedly and pulled out a shiny, finely cut diamond, "The fines should be no problem."

Heero stared in shock. "How did you..."

"Picked it from his pocket after you knocked him out," Duo explained proudly.

"DUO!" Heero glared. "I thought your stealing had a reason."

"Don't get me wrong, It does have a reason. I steal because...well, before I became a gundam pilot; I was an orphan running around the streets stealing food to survive. I got caught eventually and was taken in by a church. The church was destroyed by rebels one day and I wandered the streets to steal again."

Duo paused taking a breath, "The church's name was the Maxwell church."

Heero's eyes widened slightly.

"I loved that place, it was home to me. So when I heard other churches needed donations because they were going bankrupt..." He trailed off.

Heero looked over at Duo thoughtfully and then shook his head, fighting a smirk. "That's the biggest pile of bullshit I've ever heard in my life."

"Damn, busted." Duo grinned without a trace of guilt. "What can I say I like a little excitement and action in my life."

"You know, with all that money you could afford a really nice house." Heero studied one large house that looked as if it had been recently built.

"Ah, that kind of stuff is way too classy for my taste," Duo grinned.

Suddenly a taxi pulled up beside them and Quatre jumped out running toward them at top speed cursing under his breath. He was oddly dressed Heero noticed. He appeared to be wearing a trench coat with a scarf around his neck and a large pair of sunglasses.

"Heero! Just the man I was looking for!"

"Quatre what are you wearing?" Heero raised his eyebrows, "It's in the middle of summer."

"I'm in disguise! Relena has been talking nonstop ever since she saw you!" Quatre explained wearily.

"Heero this, Heero that, he looked at me! I can't believe it! He looked at me!" Quatre took a moment to gulp some air, then continued. "She's totally stopped doing paper work, so I have double the amount of work to finish." He sighed hopelessly, then blinked. An insane look came upon Quatre's face like the time he had started blowing up colonies after his father had died.

"Maybe you could, you know," Quatre's eyes gleamed eagerly. "Kill her?" Duo snickered and Heero glared at him.

"I couldn't possibly, she's the Vice Foreign Minister." Heero said flatly. Quatre shoved a large wad of cash into Heero's hands.

"If I killed her, a war could start again." Quatre dug out more cash and placed it in Heero's hands.

Heero eyed the money but shook his head, "I promised to never kill again." More money was pulled from God knows where and added to the increasing stack.

"She's your wife!" Heero told Quatre sternly. In response Quatre shoved money into all the pockets that Heero had until they bulged.

Studying the pile thoughtfully, Heero shrugged nonchalantly. "I never really liked her anyway." Offering a nod to Quatre he continued down the street.

"How much you get?" Duo asked Heero.

"Exactly one million total, and I expect my money's worth!" They heard Quatre shout after them in response.

Heero smirked. _I think I'll take undisclosed leave of absence. The hell I'm going to pay that fine._

"Well, guess I'll see you later?" They had reached Duo's apartment and Heero stopped abruptly. He turned his head to look back, a peculiar expression on his face.

"Yeah," Then he turned away, and continued to walk.

"Oh, and you'd better hurry home, you look ridiculously suspicious with all that cash!" Duo yelled.

Duo stood right outside his door and watched Heero disappear from sight, an aggravated look appearing on his face.

"Don't even think it, buddy." Duo growled opening the door to his apartment. He walked in then slowly closed the door. "There's no way I'm letting you run off and leave me with that bill!"

The End!

I hope everyone enjoyed my story, I had a lot of fun writing it. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed!

-The Sly Arbitrator


End file.
